What Silence Screams
by xXKatie109Xx
Summary: Sakura and Ino are models balancing the ninja world. What choas will insume?
1. The Beginning

Chapter One

What Silence Screams

Chapter One- The beginning.

Authoresses notice: Terribly sorry I haven't been publishing stories lately. High school drama, homework and what not, but I'm back and ready to start my stories. Now for this one, I have a story line, but I don't have an exact plot so please excuse the slowness. I just brought the curiosity to create a new story based on some daydreams I've been having.

It's about time!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll never be good enough will I?" She took a long deep sigh of stress.

"I think you'll do fine." The pink haired, older woman spoke quietly among a large crowd of hundreds of girls and their mothers. Sakura sighed again and spoke softly for no one but her own mother to hear.

"You're my mother; you're supposed to say that. No offense mom, but it's not what you think, it's what they think of me." Sakura fixed her teased hair back into a long ponytail and tried not to pace around the room.

'_Those girls are ten times better than me! There is no way I'm going to make it to the runway finals.' _She thought.

"Sakura Haruno! On stage! Ino Yamanaka! On desk!" a man with a large, paper filled clipboard yelled as he went back into his office.

"Go get em honey!" as Sakura ran back to the stage.

"Yeah go get them Sakura!" Ino snickered as she prepared herself.

As Sakura approached the stage, she could feel her heart pounding, pouncing like a cougar out of her chest.

"Sakura Haruno on stage, sir." She spoke meekly, trying to sound confident.

The man leaned back on his chair. He had such a low, deep, and menacing voice.

"Age?" "Sixteen."

"Height?" " Five foot nine."

"Weight." He demanded.

Sakura gulped hard.

"130…."

He glared at her. "One-hundred thirty, and you dare to come in here."

She looked down. A lady in red handed him Sakura's portfolio. He flipped through it.

"Sakura Haruno, advances; but by the fat on your stomach."

She sighed with semi-relief. She thanked him, took her portfolio back and walked out the door.

"Ino Yamanaka! On deck!" the man with the clipboard screamed.

Sakura sat back down with her mother gloomily.

"well?" Her mother asked.

"I advanced to the runway finals." She sighed as her mother squealed with delight.

"OH! Congrats honey!"

"_Yeah….congrats to me…"_ The thought of having to stand there again, was a major stressor. Sakura sighed and laid back on her chair. Ino walked through the door all smiles.

"I made it! Mom! I did it!" she screamed. Her mother congratulated her and breathed a breath of relief.

Sakura walked out the door of REM Studios, with nothing joyous on her mind.

xxx-three day's later-xxx

"Sakura-chan!" The loudest hyperactive ninja screamed.

"Naruto! Be quiet for once will you?" Sakura sighed.

"Boy I haven't seen you since last week! Have you lost some weight?" He questioned.

"No I haven't Naruto, I've been busy though."

"Oh." He replied.

Sasuke walked across the bridge, ignoring Sakura as usual.

Today however, was different. Sakura didn't even bother saying hello to Sasuke. Was she over him? She stared blankly at the lake.

She mumbled numbers over and over again, Sasuke looked at her like she was insane. "_Has she lost her mind?"_ he thought.

Unbeknownst to him, she was thinking the same thing.

"_**Have I lost my mind…?"**_

Was this over before it ever began?

"Yo." Kakashi exclaimed. He glanced over at the rather anti-social group today. No one said a word. He looked at them oddly.

"Something happen?" He asked

"SOMETHING HAPPENED!?OMIGOD WHERE!?" Naruto screamed.

Kakashi sighed.

"Alright then…well you all have a mission today…."

**Review please(:**


	2. Fairytale

Chapter 2

Authoress's Notice: So yeah, I haven't actually updated this story in over a year. A lot has changed in a year. I felt like when I wrote this that my head wasn't even in a right place. I felt like just throwing a story out there. Judging by the 3 reviews, the reception wasn't all too good. Then again the story was incredibly short. So, here I am now, almost 16 and I am completely different. Everything's changed for me. Including the way I am looking at this story. Don't worry though, I still have a good plot line for this story. A second chapter and hopefully a damn long one. It's the least I can do for abandoning a story like this.

Enjoy,

Katie

Fairytale 

"Wow, what kind of mission?" Naruto asked over joyfully. He jumped off of the edge of the bridge. Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Do you really want to know Naruto?" He asked.

"Yeah I really wanna know!" Naruto was turning red he was so excited.

"It deals with grandmothers. Do you still wanna know?" Kakashi asked Naruto playfully as Narutos excitement died as fast as it came. Sakura sighed as she looked at her reflection in the water. She looked thoughtful. Sasuke glanced at her questioningly.

Kakashi noticed Sakura's quietness and asked her if she was okay, only to get a shrug as a sort of reply.

"Right then, well we have to go help deliver Lady Argonne's groceries. Then, I guess we can train some more." Kakashi said blandly. The boring missions were too short and not helpful at all. Being genin's it was all they could get in such times of peace.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

After delivering five bags of groceries to the old women, they went back to train. Sasuke and Naruto fought as usual, and Kakashi watched to make sure they didn't murder each other and Sakura...well...Sakura was running.

"Where's Sakura again Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as he dodged a punch from Sasuke.

Kakashi shrugged, "She went jogging I guess." and he went back to reading his book.

"That's not like Sakura to go running." Naruto said as he threw a kunai cleanly at Sasuke's head.

"Who cares, dobe." Sasuke said plainly.

"Well...running can't hurt you ya know." Kakashi said as he closed his book.

_Meanwhile with Sakura..._

"-pant- move your fat...ass...Sakura!" She panted as she ran. She ran as fast as she could. 'Can't be weak anymore...'  
She ran across the bridge and stopped next to Naruto, panting.

"You okay Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked looking worriedly at her.  
"Yeah...I'm good! Just got a really good exercise." Sakura said, putting a fake smile on for all of them. Naruto just smiled back.

"Well, I guess that's all for today. Come back tomorrow and we'll train some more." Kakashi said as he disappeared.

Sakura walked back to her things, looking dull and tired. Naruto glanced at her concerned. "You wanna go for some ramen Sakura?" Naruto asked hopefully, with a gleam in his bright aqua eyes. Sakura shook her head and smiled "Sorry, I have a lot to do today."

Sasuke ignored them and left quietly, probably to go train some more.

The blue eyes dimmed slightly as the boy was rejected. "That's okay! Maybe tomorrow!" Naruto said as he ran away to go find someone to pig out on ramen with. Chouji would be the first person he would go to. Sakura sighed and walked home.

As she was walking, she noticed a tall thin figure running up to her. "Hey Sakura!" It was Ino. 'Great...' Sakura thought as Ino stopped next to her.

"The runway finals are tomorrow. Are you going to be ready?" Ino asked slyly. She was too competitive to be sincere.

"Of course. I'm going to go tanning right now actually. I hear the judges love tan girls." Sakura said with the same level of cockiness that Ino carried.

Ino cocked her head slightly, looking a bit surprised. "Oh yeah, Im going to do that later on today. Just bought some new diet pills from GNC. I'm going to look great for runway tomorrow. You should get some energy pills, you look tired."

Sakura just looked at her.

Ino shuffled uncomfortably from the lack of conversation.

"Well, I'm out. I've got so much to do for tomorrow. Well see you around!" she waved as she left happily.

-time skip, hurray!-

Sakura set her things down on the table as her mother hurried to her. "Honey, the letter from the agency came today! It has all the information about tomorrow!"

Sakura grabbed the letter and went up to her room.

She ripped open the letter and read it carefully.

_To Miss Haruno,_

_ Congrats on making it to the runway finals. We congratulate you on making it this far. Tomorrow at 7 am, the runway finals will begin. The finals are broken into 3 parts: catalogue, high fashion, and swimsuit. Since there are only 3 parts there will be only 3 walks. Each walk counts for 33.3% of your overall score so being on target and perfect for each walk is a requirement. _

_ We ask that you bring your own hair and make up supplies as well as your own bathing suit. The bathing suit must be: black, red or blue and must be a two piece. They may have strings. Bathing suits that are not allowed are halter tops, wired tops, spandex, padded swimsuits, swimsuits with designs, boy shorts, and trunks. _

_ No illegal substances are allowed in the building. If you need to smoke you may do so outside or at designated areas. You will be given one locker to accommodate for your things. BRING YOUR OWN LOCK. The agency is not responsible for any lost or stolen items. Come to the main desk by 6:50 AM to check in and gather your paperwork regarding the walks and rules. Good Luck,_

_ REM Studios_

Sakura put the paper into her purse hurriedly. 'I have so much to do today it is not even funny!' She thought. She changed into black shorts, a pink t-shirt, and pulled her hair into a messy bun and ran out the door.

x-x

At the mall, Sakura was in a panic. She had so much to do she did not know where to start. She saw the bright lights that lined the words GNC and walked over to the wall-to-wall pill store. She was curious as to what it all was and who the hell would actually use all those pills.

A buff man walked up to her. "Can I help you miss?" He asked in a confident voice

Sakura smiled "Just looking..." The man looked at her intensely "You look lost, what are you looking for?" He asked

She gulped. "I'm a model..." she started and he nodded understandingly. "Follow me." He took her in the back of the store as Sakura looked around nervously.

The buff man stopped infront of the back closet and looked to her. "You look like you've never done this before. I can get you the works if you want. Its what all of the models come in here for." Sakura just nodded as he went to the back room.

She waited patiently, fidgeting with her fingers. 'I feel like I'm getting drugs or something...

He came back with a small box that looked full. He took her back to the desk and rang it up.

"It comes to $122.45 I know not cheap but trust me, you'll be set for a good 3 months."

Sakura looked at him with wide eyes. "How many pills are in there!" "About six bottles." He shrugged. "If you wanna be good these are the best."

She nodded and handed him her credit card. She knew it was going to be an expensive day.

He put the box in a pretty red box and she thanked him and took it.

She walked out and went to the Euro Tan and got a fake tan. The fake baked girl looked at her, "You look so good girl. That'll be forty four dollars." She popped her gum happily. Sakura sighed and handed the girl that silver piece of plastic

"Beauty comes with a heavy price tag doesn't it?" She asked more to herself than anyone else.

The girl laughed out loud. "Yeah, what a world we live in. Good thing we got ourselves jobs huh?" Sakura nodded "I think I'll be seeing you around more often." Sakura said, thinking that maybe that wasn't such a good thing.

The girl nodded and gave her a brochure about platinum membership to the Euro Tanning place. "See you around Miss Haruno!"

Sakura looked around the mall unhappily. She had a fake tan, and a box full of what was probably illegal narcotics. 'I should probably get home with these...' Sakura walked out of the mall in a hurry.

When she got home she went to her room without even saying a word to her parents. She slammed her door shut and locked it. She put the box on her bed and stared at.

'Its not like theres a dead body in there...'

She cracked open the box to see a large amount of bottles...and cigarettes.

In the box were several different types of pills. She took each one and looked at them with foreign eyes. ' Cleansing for quick weight loss, muscle building, fat burners, energy booster, appetite curbers...wait what the hell is this?' She looked curiously at a bag full of white powder that had what appeared to be a small straw in it. Attached to it was a note._ 'Sniff it. Helps keep you concentrated and cools your nerves. Do it before something important. Call Brandy for more but watch out, its expensive...and addictive.'_

Sakura shook her head and put the box beneath her bed.

**REVIEW. I know it took me forever. I hope its long enough for ya.**


	3. The Whisperer

What Silence Screams: Chapter 3 Word Count: 880

Authoresses' Notice: If you are reading this I love you. Regardless if anyone reads this story or not, I will continue it for the one or two that are reading it. Thank you very much for your support.

Whisperer 

Sakura sighed as she slipped the box underneath her bed. She didn't know if she would use them or not. Never the less, she laid on the ground and began to do crunches.

She panted slightly as she counted in her head.

'I cant...fail! I have to be thin...' she thought.

_'Yes your right. You do have to be thin. What are you worth if you aren't thin?' _a dark, taunting voice spoke. Sakura shot up with surprise.

'What was that!' She thought as she looked around the room. The taunting voice chuckled lightly. _'I'm you, dummy.'_ The voice was dark and mysterious, with a hint of meanness.

Sakura shook her head and said, "I must be going mad." only to have the voice laugh at her. _'You ARE mad, but you're too pathetic for anyone to give two shits.' _

Sakura looked irritated, "Just who are you and why are you here?"

Finally the shadow appeared. It was a black silhouette. Sakura could not see its face, or its body.

"_You can call me Anna."_ the shadow said. Sakura shook her head "Your not human."

"_Im not? I laugh just like you."_ the shadow walked around Sakura. _"I talk just like you."_

The shadow chuckled_ " and soon, I will be you."_ Sakura looked at the shadow weirdly. "How can you be me!"

Sakura got up and sat on her bed. The floor appeared to be way too uncomfortable to have a shitty conversation.

The shadow crossed her arms. _"You think you are going to make the final cut tomorrow? Yeah right. You are way too weak. You're not thin enough. You won't be good enough. Unless..."_ She dwindled off.

"Unless what?" Sakura asked

"_You have no spine, I have no soul. You have a soul, I have a spine."_ Sakura looked at the shadow incredulously. "What you want my soul! Hell no! You aren't getting anything from me." She said as she stood up.

"Oh god no. I don't want your worthless soul. However, we could work together. I want to see you succeed. I'm going to be your friend. You will need a friend like me. I won't be competition. I can help you." the shadow spoke sweetly.

Sakura shuffled uncomfortably. "I don't know..."

"_Come on, it'll be okay. I know you can become a great ninja and an even better model. Who knows? Maybe Sasuke will even notice you with my help." _

Sakura nodded. "Sure. What harm can a friend be?" The shadow giggled with excitement.

"_Oh Sakura! This is going to be so much fun! We will be great friends!"_ Sakura smiled, unsure of what to think.

'_Got her right where I want her now. How easy was that!_' The shadow thought to herself. She moved across from Sakura. _'Now that we have become friends. I can really appear to you."_

The shadows fell from the girl to show a beautiful girl. Sakura looked at her with amazement. She was gorgeous. She had long black hair and deep fluorescent gray eyes. Her skin was pale and flawless. She wore a knee length black dress with white cherry blossoms imprinted on the fabric.

"Wow...your so pretty!" Sakura said. Anna blushed lightly. _"Thank you. This is what hard work gets you Sakura. I was a runway model for Ford when I was alive."_ She said

"How did you die?" Sakura asked cautiously.

Annas smile faded slightly before turning her attention to Sakura once again _"I died of old age of course! I was 79."_ Sakura sighed in relief.

"If this is what model's come back as, I really wanna be a model!" Sakura said jokingly.

Anna laughed. _"Indeed. I was such a famous model. Enough about me, you have a big day tomorrow and you need at least 8 hours of sleep unless you want baggy eyes! Now go get ready for bed!"_ Sakura nodded and unlocked her door and walked downstairs.

Sakura shuffled lightly into the kitchen and fetched a drink of water. Her mother looked at her while doing the dishes. "Honey why were you talking to yourself?"

"Oh, I was just practicing in case they interview me again tomorrow!" Sakura gave her mother the usual fake smile.

"_Good job fighting that one Sakura!"_ Anna said

Sakura's mother just nodded understandingly and went back to the chores. Sakura drank a glass of water and went back upstairs and changed into her pajamas.

"Tomorrow is the big day Sakura. Sleep!" Anna said as she disappeared.

Sakura nodded and took a deep breath as she laid in her bed.

'Tomorrow is the big day...the day I become a model.' Sakura thought as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep, restless sleep.

**Review. Review. Review.**

**I have now updated twice this week.**

**Way better than once in two years! [: **

**Mwah. I love you all**


End file.
